letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blader Spirit
Ginga and Co. have just witnessed Ryuga 's transformation into a monster. Ryuga tries to take control of L-Drago but L-Drago keeps possessing him. Ryusei approaches Ginga and Co. and tells them what is happening. Due to the battles L-Drago fought in Battle Bladers, L-Drago's power has grown immensley. Those who try to harness L-Drago's power become corrupted just like Ryuga. Ryuga controlled L-Drago and now, L-Drago used it's "Dark Aura" to take control of Ryuga, therefore turning him into a monster. There is darkness (L-Drago) and there is light (Pegasis). Mankind's actons determine what will happen. Once great people like Daidoji, have been corrupted by L-Drago. Ryuga agrees and continues to fight Ginga. Ryo finishes by telling Ginga that he will have to beat L-Drago in order to save the future of everybody. Suddenly, the spirits of the Bladers who had their power sucked by L-Drago (Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Hikaru) appear. Thye tell Ginga that he can and will beat Ryuga if he uses the Blader's Spirit. This along with the encouragement of Ginga's friends and the audience gives Ginga the willpower that he needs in order to beat L-Drago. Storm Pegasis latches back onto Lightning L-Drago and startles Ryuga, who tries to fight back. Although it seems that Ginga may beat Ryuga, he tells everyone that he has to save Ryuga. At first, the audience is confused but Ginga tells them it is L-Drago that is controlling Ryuga. He has to save him, if not, Ryuga will be trapped forever, contolled by L-Drago. Ginga uses the power of the Blader's Spirit to attack L-Drago with such force. Pegasis takes L-Drago up into space where Ginga uses the Special Move, Galaxy Nova. Pegasis strikes L-Drago that and then Pegasis tackles L-Drago back into the arena. After the smoke and rubble, Gingka falls off of the stadium. However, Pegasis saves Ginga and Ginga rides on the back of Pegasis. Ryuga falls from the stadium as well and turns back into his normal state. Ginga rescues Ryuga from falling and they land down on the ground. It turns into morning as Ginga finds L-Drago on the ground. Ryuga picks L-Drago up and leaves. Ginga has just beaten L-Drago. Gingka congratulates Pegasis for winning but Pegasis turns into dust and disappears. Ginga is confused at this as Ginga's friends arrive to congratulate him. Ginga thanks them for their encourgament but tells them that Pegasis has disappeared. Everyone gets shocked by this while Ryusei tries to explain this. He thinks that since Pegasis was using power far beyond it's limit, it used all of Pegasis's power and due to this, Pegasis disappeared. However he tells them not to worry as one day, Pegasis will rest it's wings and come back. Ginga accepts this as all Bladers are happy to know Ginga won. All Bladers say "3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!" as Ginga jumps into the sky! During the credits almost all of the characters are in the picture. Gallery For a full Gallery, click Here Ldrago squeez.png|Ldrago tightening itself on the final beystadium Monster.png|Monstrous Ryūga Constant Ldrago Switch.png|Ryūga constantly switching from normal and monstrous Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes